


时空旅行者的情人

by NG666



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, 国王的演讲, 跨越时空
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NG666/pseuds/NG666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin跨越时空，掉到国王浴室</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一  
做皇家特工二十多年，Merlin经历过许多匪夷所思的事，眼下正在发生的应该算是最不可思议的一桩。  
当时Merlin正在浴室洗澡，刚刚把浴液涂满全身，脚下地面突然陷落，眨眼之间他掉到另一间浴室。他明明感觉自己在垂直下落，而最终着地点却不是楼下一层或是楼下几层，甚至连地下室都不是，他莫名其妙出现在一间开阔奢华的浴室中。  
Merlin承认自己落地姿势有些狼狈，臀部着地，四仰八叉。可它并没妨碍Merlin迅速回神，用警觉目光探查周遭。很快，Merlin视线和一个男人惊讶目光相触，男人躺在舒适豪华大浴缸中，身体浸在热水里，端着酒杯，目瞪口呆盯着从天而降的Merlin。  
Merlin站起身，尽可能维持平静表情，其内心翻涌出的惊骇几乎令他窒息。他认出浴缸里的漂亮男人是谁。Merlin见过他的照片，听过他的演讲，读过他的传记，和此人相关的音像资料，Merlin基本都收集全了，眼下正整整齐齐摆放在家里的书柜中。Merlin对此人算得上了如指掌，仅凭一眼就能判断出他此刻的身份——王子殿下还是国王陛下。  
“陛下，这是个误会，我可以解释。”Merlin尽量用平缓语气说。Merlin张开双臂，向对方展示自己赤裸身体，以此表明他什么都没带，他是友好无害的。这很滑稽，Merlin心知肚明，可他愿意用最可笑动作来避免对方受到惊吓。  
男人眼中的惊讶迅速消散，他慢慢喝口酒，面无表情地打量Merlin。  
“陛下，我无意冒犯。我也在洗澡，之所以突然串了浴室，初步估计是有人在做时空实验，误打误撞我成了无辜受害者。”Merlin边思索边说。  
男人眼中闪现出些微好奇和笑意，他没有丝毫要接话的意思，只是平静地看着Merlin，等待下文。  
Merlin只好一个人唱独角戏，“虽然没有任何线索支持这个猜测，但是谁知道呢，总有一些科学天才或科学疯子背着人鼓捣古怪实验。”  
男人凝神想了想，似乎接受了Merlin的解释，他指指浴缸对面的位置，示意Merlin坐那。  
Merlin迟疑下，确认自己没领会错，他小心跨进浴缸，谨慎地坐到男人对面。  
“你叫什么？”男人开口问。  
Merlin犹豫了下，觉得对方问的似乎不是全名，而是该如何称呼。他选了自己最习惯的那个，“Merlin。”  
男人点点头。从他身上看不到丝毫盛气凌人，居高临下，只有平静随和。浴缸边缘处有个大托盘，里面摆放着一瓶白兰地和两个酒杯。男人边倒酒边说：“Merlin，你很特别。出场方式，令人印象深刻。是魔术？”磁性的声音低沉平缓，停顿稍多，偶有吞吐和字母拖长现象，小小瑕疵无伤大雅。Merlin听过男人的演讲录音，战后他的口吃已经得到有效改善和控制。  
“实验未成功前，它是妄想。成功后，就效果而言，可以把它和魔术等同。”Merlin说。很显然，那个科学混蛋的时空实验成功了，唯一缺陷是指向性差得离谱。不过，Merlin觉得自己应该感谢这个缺陷，他非常幸运能够来到这个时空，见到眼前的男人。  
“有趣的实验。”男人边说边把酒杯递到Merlin手里。  
Merlin接过酒杯，问：“陛下，你在等人？”那个不靠谱的实验者保不齐何时会把他揪回原时空，Merlin想抓紧时机多了解一下这位国王。  
“叫我Bertie。”男人对Merlin的问题避而不答。  
其实答案很明显。托盘里有事先准备好的两个酒杯；虽然Merlin的出场太过神奇，可男人对他的出现并没太多惊讶。他好像算准了Merlin一定会来似的。  
眼前这位国王，他的传记都是由后人所写。传记中对他的一致评价是尽责国王，尽责丈夫，尽责父亲。当然，其中也夹杂一些小传言。据说国王有位同性密友，每年有一周时间，国王会在密友的山间别墅度过。除了战争期间被迫中断几年外，这个习惯一直延续到国王去世。有人猜测，这位密友是国王的同性情人；也有人说，密友不过是中间人，在这一周里，他会把身材不错、忠诚可靠的男人介绍给国王。几位传记作者都对该国王抱有好感，所以相关传言在书中大多一带而过。有的作者对此存疑；也有作者认为其余时间国王始终尽职尽责，堪称完美，传言即便是真的，也没什么大不了，国王也是人，也有自己的喜好，对于一个随时随地言谈举止都要符合国王身份的人来说，这七天才是他真正假期。  
Merlin阅读传记时，并没把传言放在心上。可是他见到国王本人后，那一小段话突然从脑中冒出，Merlin认为传言没准是真的。这间浴室摆设虽然奢华，但未见丝毫皇家标识，也许他正处于传说中国王密友的别墅。国王坦然邀Merlin与之共浴，看上去他似乎并不排斥与男人亲近。如此念头令Merlin心跳加快，手里酒杯差点掉进浴缸里。  
“Merlin，给我说说，你的实验。”Bertie上身后仰，闲适地躺靠在有一定坡度的浴缸壁上，缓慢喝着手里的酒。  
慵懒暧昧的姿态，磁性低沉的声音，搭配在一起格外性感诱人。Merlin一只手伸到水面下，试探地握住对方脚踝。没有拒绝，对方依然在平静喝酒泡澡，好像什么都没发生一般。  
“我来自七十年后。”Merlin说。浴缸旁有一叠当日晚报，Merlin瞥到了日期。Merlin的手在水面下慢慢抚摸对方小腿。  
“从小到大，我始终仰慕一个了不起的男人，他身材高大，相貌英俊，宽容勇敢。”Merlin继续讲述。Merlin知道这个男人很多事——被保姆虐待，被兄弟嘲弄，被父亲呵斥，被强制矫正腿型，虽然他出身显贵，身边却围满吹毛求疵、苛责刻薄的混蛋。很多人成年后，会把童年磨难转化为戾气，戾气尖端指向身边所有人。而眼前这个男人，他把磨难包裹在内心深处，艰难地默默一个人消化。若不是口吃露出些许端倪，谁能想到一位王子的童年居然连普通平民都不如。他没有因此而成为磨难制造者，妻子和女儿都被他仔细呵护，甚至陌生人，也能得到他的善待。这个内心柔软的男人同时又是位勇者，危急时刻他敢于承担责任，背负着自身弱点迎接挑战。他的宣战演讲被后人交口称赞，Merlin也曾反复听过无数遍。  
“我一直梦想能够结识这位优秀男人，可惜我出生太晚。还好有科学家制造出时间机器，可以把人送到过去。然后我就来到这里，见到偶像，实现了梦想。”Merlin放下手里酒杯，挪动身体，凑到Bertie面前，抬手抱住对方。  
Bertie垂下眼，视线滑过Merlin的嘴唇，问：“小说家？这是你，正在创作的小说？”  
Merlin亲了下对方的下巴，“没错，它是我正在写的科幻小说。”Merlin取下Bertie手里的酒杯，放好，拉着对方双手环住自己颈部，之后再次抱紧Bertie的身体。  
Bertie平静地听任他的摆弄，两人鼻尖贴到一起。Bertie问：“接下来的剧情，是什么？”  
“语言描述太过繁琐，我可以用动作来演示。”说着，Merlin偏头吻上Bertie的唇。  
嘴唇柔软，有着淡淡酒香。Merlin因一切过于美好而叹息，他合上眼，用心体会。反复地舔舐吮吻，舌尖滑过对方双唇，撬开牙齿，探入温热的嘴里。Merlin小心翼翼，像是对待价值连城的珍品。这是他寻觅了很久，跨越时空才找到的爱人，Merlin愿意把自己的体贴和温情全部释放给对方。  
Merlin的舌扫过对方口腔的每一处，之后在口腔上壁逡巡厮磨，Bertie闷哼。一声细微回应令Merlin背脊酥麻，体温急遽上升。  
长时间的唇舌相抵，辗转吸吮，两人的呼吸交融在一起。Merlin内心的饥渴已燃至顶点，他的手探入Bertie股间，指腹在穴口处打转摩擦，之后借助水的润滑慢慢挤入对方体内。  
Bertie身体一僵，迅速摆脱唇舌纠缠，额头抵在Merlin下巴处，紧密贴合的身体拉开距离，可他的双手依然合握在Merlin颈后。这很矛盾。Merlin顺从他的心意，没有冒进，柔声问：“我可以吗？”  
“不。”Bertie低头气喘着回答。  
“陛下，如果你想做主动方进入我的身体，我很乐意。” Merlin在揣摩对方的心意。  
“叫我Bertie。”国王抬头看着Merlin。这是个漂亮性感的男人，脸上却时刻挂着隐忍克制的表情，魅惑和禁欲两个相反特性被集中在一个人身上，让此人具有致命吸引力。  
Merlin双手稍一用力，又一次把人抱紧在怀里。  
“Bertie，你想上我吗？”  
“不，我他妈的不想。” Bertie突然发火。  
传记中写过，Bertie的脾气来得快去得也快。Merlin双手在Bertie后背轻轻磨挲，尝试安抚。很快，Bertie有些不自然地解释，“坏脾气，我的缺点之一。”  
“你很棒，非常了不起，是我从小到大唯一偶像。” Merlin 停顿了下，继续说：“还记得我的科幻小说吗？”  
“是的。为了跟人上床，用机器把自己送到过去。” Bertie的声音渐渐放松。  
“对方是个国王。跟国王上床非常难，要用些小花招才能实现。” Merlin声音平静，内心其实极为忐忑，他不知问题出在哪，有种摸石头过河的感觉，没准下一秒对方就会因冒犯而把他踹出浴缸，甚至赶出别墅。  
“给国王挖坑，最后掉进去的，没准是你自己。” Bertie只是淡淡反驳，并没因此而生气。  
“不试试怎么知道。第一步，我要把国王绑起来。” Merlin抽出搭在附近的浴袍系带，把Bertie双手拢在身前，松松绕了几圈，打个活结。绑得很松，不过是做样子，Bertie随时可以挣脱。  
Bertie垂眼看着自己双手被捆绑，他没有反对，只是说：“这是大不敬，你会因此而受罚。”  
“坐牢还是砍头，完事后我任你处置。” Merlin取过一条干净毛巾，绞成粗粗的绳状，圆结打在中间位置。  
Bertie似乎猜出Merlin的意图，他不发一言，抬眼看Merlin。  
“国王不能呼救，也无法反对，这段时间你属于我，我对你拥有绝对权力。” Merlin说完，没做任何动作，静静等待对方的决定。  
Bertie垂眼看看被绑住的双手，沉思片刻，说：“好吧，我奉陪。别让国王失望，否则老账新账一起算。”  
Merlin举起毛巾示意一下，Bertie迟疑着张开嘴。Merlin闭眼做个深呼吸，天知道Bertie这个动作对他造成多么大的视觉和心理刺激。  
Merlin强抑冲动，把圆结小心塞进Bertie嘴里，两侧毛巾绕过对方脸颊，在脑后系好。依然很松，被绑者完全可以用舌头顶出塞口物。  
球状毛巾结大部分被塞进口腔内，只有一小部分留在外面。Bertie的嘴被迫撑开，无法闭合，露出的牙齿整齐洁白，这样的Bertie异常性感，格外诱惑。Merlin忍不住凑上前亲吻对方的唇。  
Merlin帮Bertie摆成舒适躺姿，双手拉至头顶，与入水管固定在一起。Merlin打开浴缸排水阀，温热的洗澡水顺阀流走，水面下降，修长柔韧的身体一点点展现在Merlin眼前。Merlin屏住呼吸，目不转睛盯着眼前一切，有种大幕拉开，主角终于出场的紧张和兴奋。  
在Merlin灼热滚烫的视线盯视下，Bertie面红耳赤，他偏转头，把脸埋在一侧的手臂里。  
修长双腿被迫向两侧打开，Merlin贴身而跪，粗大坚挺迫不及待抵在对方股间。他俯身向前，轻吻对方耳廓，小声说：“Bertie，你真漂亮。接下来我会进入国王的身体，无论国王是否愿意，你只能像女人那样张开腿，迎合取悦我。”  
Bertie侧着头，合上眼，牙齿紧咬塞口毛巾，对Merlin的话不做任何回应，可他身体却在毫不掩饰地表明态度——粗重的喘息，剧烈起伏的胸口，高高挺立的敏感，无不在彰显渴求。  
Merlin吻着他的嘴角，之后转而向下，唇舌滑过脖颈，在胸口游走。胸前小肉粒被含进嘴里，轻咬舔舐，直至它硬挺肿胀。Bertie身体因唇舌的不断撩拨挑逗而颤栗，难耐的呻吟从鼻腔溢出，在低空盘旋。  
Merlin的唇继续向下，在腹部徘徊，之后滑入胯部。粗大敏感高高挺立，急需抚慰，Merlin刻意忽略它，在大腿内侧的嫩白肌肤上留下一串吻痕。Bertie扭动身体本能想合拢双腿，脚踝却被Merlin双手牢牢钳制，他的下体只能无奈地呈现打开状态，任Merlin唇舌肆意蹂躏。  
Merlin突然把对方敏感的顶端含进嘴里，激起Bertie身体一阵轻颤。舌尖在硕大顶端打转摩擦，之后慢慢把粗大敏感压入嘴里。Bertie双手紧紧抓住捆绑的系带，在有限范围内勉强抬头，试图亲眼见证Merlin所为。Merlin用嘴唇裹紧敏感，继续下压，让敏感挺入更深处。口腔内壁及咽喉深处对敏感的摩擦刺激令Bertie头部落回原处，他身体紧绷，连绵的呻吟中夹杂着明显颤音。在唇舌和口腔内壁的积极推动下，Bertie的敏感紫红肿胀至极限，青筋暴凸，濒临顶点，Merlin及时收口，开始用手指按揉后穴。  
失去洗澡水的环绕，Bertie的后穴紧窒干涩。Merlin取过一瓶保养用的橄榄油，暂代润滑剂，涂抹后穴及周围褶皱。指腹沾满油脂在穴口打转揉搓，之后慢慢挤开穴口，顶入甬道。Merlin抬眼看Bertie，刚才他们就中止在这一步，所以Merlin很在意对方此刻的反应。Bertie身体平躺，两腿主动张开，双手仍处于捆绑状态，与头顶的水管固定在一起，球状毛巾结含在嘴里，他的呼吸深重绵长，视线落在天花板某一处，这是平静等待的姿态，夹杂着莫名的无助脆弱。  
Merlin的血液全部下涌，身体已饥渴至极，急欲宣泄释放。他克制冲动为对方做细致润滑扩张。在他的时空，Merlin虽然没有固定爱人，但在满足身体欲望这件事上，他绝对是个老手。凭经验Merlin可以判断出对方的后穴很生涩，即便一年只有七天，看上去这里像是从未被使用过。Bertie第一次拒绝时，Merlin觉得对方虽然口头否定，但眼神却蕴含着想要。现在，Merlin对自己的判断有了怀疑，难道以前Bertie一直是主动者，进入方？可眼下Bertie的状态又该如何解释？Merlin大脑有些混乱，最后决定还是按原计划进行。  
既然判定对方技术生涩，Merlin决定把Bertie当生手对待，润滑扩张花费了大量时间，期间Merlin不时抚慰其他部位，Bertie被操弄得浑身发软，面色潮红，呼吸急促，后穴松软潮湿，Merlin这才挺身而入，Bertie的身体一点点接纳了他。  
粗大的坚挺撑开甬道，顶入最深处，硕大顶端直抵敏感区域，激起对方的惊喘。搅动研磨，抽插撞击，Merlin压抑已久的欲望终于找到出口，他托起Bertie臀部，对方主动抬起双腿环住他腰部，两人身体得以做最紧密结合。Merlin开始加快速度，猛烈撞击声不绝于耳，Bertie突然身体紧绷反弓，热液激射而出，后穴随之紧缩，Merlin的精液被夹射出来，喷溅在肠道深处。这也许是第一次，有人为这位国王做如此标记，念及此处，Merlin欲望又起，他很想借着高潮的余韵再来一次。考虑到Bertie有可能是第一次，Merlin迅速打消念头，从Bertie体内退了出来。  
Bertie全身失力，瘫软在浴缸里，Merlin帮他取出塞口毛巾，解开手腕处的系带，然后把人抱在怀里。Bertie在努力调匀呼吸，Merlin亲吻他的后颈和背部。  
“Merlin，我们需要重新认识。”国王气喘着说，“我想知道，你的名字。”


	2. Chapter 2

二  
Merlin帮Bertie清洗身体，嘴里也没停着，他不仅报了自己的全名，还把家谱完整背了一遍，最后说自己喜欢Merlin这个名字，周围的人一直这么叫他。  
Bertie懒懒靠在Merlin怀里，合着眼听Merlin讲完，他从家谱中挑出一个人名，再次确认Merlin和此人的关系，Merlin回答说：“他是我祖父。”  
Bertie说：“这就是你给国王挖的坑？你和自己祖父，年纪相近？”  
Merlin抱着Bertie跨出浴缸，用毛巾帮他擦干身体，提醒对方，“我是时空穿越者，我来自七十年后。”  
Bertie笑，“你的科幻小说？倒是能解释通。看得出来，你为了写好小说，下了很大功夫。”  
“谢谢陛下的夸奖。”  
Bertie没再说什么，低头看着执意要为自己服务的Merlin，目光闪动着困惑。Merlin把他打横抱起，进了卧室，小心放到大床上。Merlin躺在Bertie身边，把对方赤裸身体拥在怀里，长长呼了口气。一切都像是梦境，他因美梦成真而激动兴奋，怀里温热柔韧的身体是真实的，手下肌肤的光滑触感也是真实的，这个从小到大一直肖想的男人就在眼前，他们会相拥着一起入睡。  
“Merlin，跟我讲讲，你的小说。七十年后，什么样？”Bertie的声音很舒缓。  
Merlin慢慢讲述未来的真实世界，很快黑暗中传来Bertie细微的鼾声，他及时止住话头。Merlin用额头轻触男人后颈，他不想睡，和这个男人在一起的每秒都是珍贵的，不应浪费在睡眠上；没准一觉醒来他会发现自己回到公寓……Merlin带着纷杂思绪沉入梦乡。

第二天清晨睁开眼，发现自己处于一间开阔卧室，Merlin松了口气，他迅速支起上身找人。Bertie早就起床，正裹着晨袍坐在不远处的扶手椅上，喝茶读报。  
Merlin跳下床，来到Bertie身边，跪在他面前，抬手揽住腰，脸颊紧贴对方双腿，合上眼。他希望自己余生每天早晨都能重复这一幕，他愿意付出任何代价换取它。  
Bertie温热掌心落在Merlin头上，缓慢抚摸，“我让管家找来衣服。等你洗漱完，一起吃早餐。”  
Merlin仍合着眼，“我出现会不会引起流言蜚语？我可以整天留在房间里。”  
Bertie轻笑，“不会。这里的管家和仆人，都是亲信。”这是个温暖男人，从声音到动作，无不让人春风拂面。  
Merlin想了想，的确没有国王身边人站出来爆料的。他睁开眼，看到不远处整齐摆放的两套衣物，说：“你先别换衣服，等我帮你。”  
“好。”  
洗漱完的Merlin神清气爽站在Bertie面前，先把人剥光，再一件件帮对方穿好，Merlin喜欢整个过程，觉得它无比色情性感。  
Bertie说：“你让我觉得，自己像个婴儿。”  
“你是国王。国王有权衣来伸手，饭来张口。”  
“国王又不是残废。这些小事，我自己能完成。” Bertie边说边张开双臂，配合Merlin把衬衫套在身上。  
“我愿意为喜欢的人代劳一切。他是我心中珍宝，我不愿他为小事操劳。” Merlin随口回答，垂眼帮Bertie系衬衫扣子。  
Bertie抬手揽过Merlin脖子，两人额头相抵，“Merlin，你是不是常帮别人穿衣服，赤裸着身体，诱惑对方？”  
“不，我只在你面前做这事。” Merlin压低声音回答道。他张开手臂，环住对方腰部。  
Bertie吻了吻Merlin的唇，说：“你身材精壮，相貌英俊，又擅长甜言蜜语，喜欢你的人一定不少吧。”  
Merlin说：“我虽然外表随和，内心却极为挑剔，活了四十多年，好不容易才遇到自己喜欢的人。所谓的甜言蜜语，完全是内心真实感受。”说着，Merlin抬手抵住对方后颈，一个吻用力压了过去。  
两人身体紧密贴合，嘴唇相触，灵活的舌在口腔内你来我往，互不相让，迅速纠缠到一起。  
令人窒息的长吻结束后，Bertie已浑身发软，粗大敏感高高挺立，处于蓄势待发的状态。  
Merlin双手一用力，把Bertie托到附近的方桌上，身体放倒，双腿屈起打开，Merlin的唇舌在大腿内侧滑动，之后把粗大敏感含进嘴里。  
Bertie惊喘着两手紧紧抓住方桌边缘，他颤着声音说：“Merlin，别……”  
Merlin的舌在坚挺上打了几个转，之后让它慢慢从嘴里挤出。Bertie因此而呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
Merlin恋恋不舍地吻了吻大腿内侧柔嫩肌肤，唇舌顺着肌肉走向缓慢滑动，最后在膝盖处停留。两人的气息渐渐平缓。Merlin直起身，帮Bertie穿上内裤和西裤。  
Bertie的着装终于完成，Merlin飞快穿好自己的衣服，他很乐意把对方抱到餐厅，Bertie摇头否定。Bertie捏捏他的下巴，“Merlin，晚上我约你，怎么样？”  
“求之不得，随时奉陪。”  
Bertie微笑，率先走出卧室。

气派的男管家恭候在餐厅门口，见到国王身边的Merlin，惊讶从他脸上飞掠而过。  
管家是别墅的管理者，这所大房子里发生的任何事都瞒不过此人眼睛。Merlin觉得管家的惊讶很奇怪，如果他没记错，自己身上的衣物就是Bertie吩咐管家准备的。Merlin心头挂着疑惑随Bertie进了餐厅。  
“陛下。”管家小声唤住Bertie。  
Bertie停住脚步看看管家，之后示意Merlin先坐到餐桌旁。  
Merlin坐在餐椅上，看着不远处的两人低声交谈。管家似在汇报什么，Bertie一言不发，默默倾听。由于Bertie背对餐桌，Merlin无法观察其表情，但他本能感觉到两人交谈内容一定与自己有关。  
管家说完瞥了Merlin一眼，退出餐厅。Bertie两手插兜立在窗前，似乎在看外面景色，可从他挺直的背影Merlin能感受到，轻松的气氛早已烟消云散，取而代之的是肃杀和沉重，与窗外的明媚春光构成鲜明对比。  
男管家再次出现，带来几个彪形大汉。几个人迅速分散在Merlin身后，锁住他所有退路。Merlin不动声色，他的视线一刻也没离开过那个孤独伫立的背影。只要对方肯听他解释，Merlin觉得自己还有机会。  
过了很久，Bertie才转过身，两人视线相触，Bertie眼神复杂难测，他坐到Merlin对面说：“先吃早餐，一切等饭后再说。”  
Bertie吃得又慢又少，他始终回避Merlin的视线，一副若有所思的神情。等Bertie咽下最后一口食物，Merlin放下手里刀叉，问：“Bertie，发生了什么事？”  
Bertie说：“我昨晚的确在等人。我以为是你，今早才发现，并不是。”他停顿了下，凝视Bertie，慢慢说：“那人也叫Merlin，年轻人，金发，赛艇运动员。你们除了身高体型外，其他没有任何相似之处。昨晚，管家亲自把他带到我的房间，没想到，今早出来的人，却是你。Merlin，你究竟是谁？”  
Merlin扫了眼站在Bertie身后的老管家，“他的问题恐怕不止这个。我猜，他一定认为我杀了年轻人，或是打晕他，藏在某处。”  
Bertie合上双眼，好一会才说：“有两批专业人员，已同时出发。年轻人可能出现的每一处，都会被仔细搜索。尤其这栋别墅，马上会被翻个底朝天。”  
“Bertie，我很抱歉。”看上去对方的七天假期似乎被毁了。虽然这不是Merlin的过错，可他依然很难过。  
“我不需要道歉。告诉我，你是谁？”  
“我的身份，只能说给你一个人听。” Merlin话音未落，老管家狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
Bertie思索片刻，点点头，之后示意管家撤人。管家俯身急切劝说，Bertie不为所动，坚持自己主张。老管家哭丧着脸，急得差点跪在Bertie面前。Merlin身后一男人终于看不下去，几步来到管家面前，附耳帮管家出主意，后者面色渐渐舒缓。  
壮汉从衣兜里掏出手铐，Bertie叹口气，说：“Merlin，找到年轻人前，你需要带着它。这样，他们才能放心让你我独处。”  
“没问题。”Merlin痛快答应，双手主动背到身后。  
两个金属圈牢牢钳住Merlin手腕，一行人这才鱼贯离开。  
Bertie扫了眼桌上食物，问：“你吃饱了吗？”  
Merlin点头。  
Bertie绕到Merlin身边，帮他拉开餐椅，“随我去起居室。别离开我的视线。”说着，他一只手搭在Merlin手臂上，这是个押解动作，Merlin却从中体会到亲密。

起居室里，两人相对而坐，Bertie在倒茶。  
“你赞同管家的想法吗？我有可能杀人或是伤人。” Merlin问。  
“我从小生活的环境，恐怕是世界上谎言最多的地方。” Bertie慢慢说，“每一句谎言，都被表达得真实无比。辨别真假的能力，是我从小耳濡目染训练出的本能。Merlin，你会为了跟人上床，而取人性命，或是伤害别人？”  
“不会。”  
“我信你。” Bertie端起茶杯，缓缓喝了一口，之后把杯子递到Merlin嘴边。Merlin就着Bertie的手品尝杯里红茶，茶香浓郁，水温正好。Bertie抬手帮他擦擦嘴边水迹。  
“你过于轻信。我不会为上床杀人，但没准还存在其他理由。我也许是雇佣杀手，也许是绑架者，或许是为你头上王冠而来。” Merlin故意说。  
Bertie斜睨他，平静地问：“你是吗？”  
Merlin装不下去了，坦白道：“不是。”  
Bertie点头，说：“除了上床，看不出你对我有其他兴趣。”  
“我对你整个人都很有兴趣。” Merlin急切分辨道，“比如，我想知道，你为何在浴室等陌生男人。”  
“你是小报记者？” Bertie反问。  
Merlin 察觉到对方的语气似乎要把这个答案当真，他急忙用最诚恳的态度否定，“我不是。”  
“哦，我忘了，你是作者。正在为你的小说收集素材？有关国王的床上事？” Bertie表情透出一丝嘲讽和苦笑。  
“我是kingsman的骑士，Merlin是我的代号。” Merlin突然说。  
Bertie表情为之一敛，之后再无任何波动。Merlin知道，Bertie是kingsman的知情者和秘密出资人，他挑了些只有内部成员才清楚的、在此时空之前发生的事情，慢慢讲述出来。Bertie并没制止，也没丝毫回应，只是端着茶杯，静静倾听。  
一席话结束，Bertie没做丝毫评价。他从圆桌的下挡板处搬出个托盘，里面散放着飞机模型零件。  
“双翼飞机，你小时候玩过吗？” Bertie问。  
“没。”  
Bertie涂抹胶水，开始认真组装模型。  
“那个年轻人的去处，你怎么看？” Bertie问。  
Merlin想了想，说：“他的失踪若是因我而起，我认为最大可能是，他也掉到某间浴室。不过，他肯定没我幸运。”  
“能找到他？”  
“如果假设成立，不用找，我离开那天，就是他回来之日。”  
Bertie的动作停滞了下，紧接着，他举起手里的半成品，仔细端详，嘴里说：“我喜欢男人，很早以前就知道。如果你没来，失踪的年轻人会是第一个和我上过床的男人。”  
“怎么会？”猝不及防的话令Merlin的惊讶溢于言表，一切和想象偏差太大。  
Bertie笑，低头拿起沾胶水的细木棒，细心在机翼上涂抹。“我以前参加过同性聚会，就一次。朋友介绍，巴黎的假面舞会。” Bertie止住话头，把涂好胶水的机翼按压在机身上。Merlin静静等待下文。  
过了很久，Bertie才说：“男人很多，我拎着酒瓶站在圆柱旁看热闹。手腕突然被人抓住，一个中年男人紧紧抱住我，他说，Bertie，我想你。”  
“你们认识？”Merlin忍不住问。  
Bertie看看他，有些茫然地说：“不知道，也许。他带着蝴蝶面具，黑色假发，声音低沉沙哑，眼神疲惫，可他的亲吻却霸道浓烈，令人愉悦。他好像喜欢了我很久，而我似乎也早就喜欢他。”  
“他没摘下面具，或是自报家门？” Merlin问。  
“没来得及。一个吻还没结束，我就被哥哥揪出舞会。哥哥说，Bertie，父亲和我从未期待过你的帮助，但你也别给我们增加负担，不许制造丑闻。当天晚上，我被丢上女人的床。” Bertie苦笑，低头摆弄飞机模型。  
Merlin心里难过，他很想把对方抱在怀里抚慰，可惜双手被反铐在身后。Merlin柔声说：“你哥哥的话不对，事到临头，力挽狂澜的是你。”  
Bertie笑了笑，“后来，我娶了妻子。我喜欢她，她真诚坦率，聪明坚韧，她把我的生活带入正轨。很长一段时间，我都庆幸哥哥当年的及时制止。”  
“那个男人再没出现过？”  
“没。最开始几年，我怕他像以前那样，突然出现。一想到他会被拒绝，我的内心便如针扎般刺痛。”Bertie叹了口气，放下手里的模型，站到窗前，视线落在不远处的橡树林上。  
“他也许清楚你的苦衷，怕给你添乱。” Merlin猜测道。这很奇怪，男人明显是Bertie身边的人，却始终没被发现。  
“也许。战争结束，死了很多人，看看身边人稀稀落落，心想，如果明天是自己的死期，我一定会心存遗憾。这辈子我始终在为别人而活，父亲，兄长，妻女，甚至整个国家，他们很重要，我心甘情愿。可我也想为自己活几天。”  
“所以你开始和男人接触。你发出讯息，希望那人能接收到。失踪的年轻人是你的鱼饵。” Merlin恍然大悟。  
Bertie转身，单手抬起Merlin下巴。Merlin被迫仰头。  
“你的说法，也对，也不对。” Bertie拇指缓慢磨挲Merlin双唇，之后顶开牙关，挺入他的嘴里。Merlin收拢双唇紧紧包裹住它。  
Bertie继续说：“我没奢望那么多。我只想体验一下和男人上床的感觉，好知道自己究竟错过了什么。我希望那个年轻人没事，可我也很庆幸来的人是你。Merlin，你就是他。”  
Bertie抽出拇指，展开手掌，掩住Merlin口鼻，“这双眼睛，我在梦里见过无数次。”  
Merlin静静看他。  
Bertie眼神热切，其中夹杂着一丝困惑，“虽然年龄对不上，可你的吻和当年一样，还有你叫我名字时的音节起伏。在浴室，我一眼就认出你。Merlin，告诉我，年轻人失踪不是你动的手脚。”  
Merlin点头。  
Bertie松了口气，掌心离开Merlin口鼻，在脸颊上轻轻抚摸。  
Merlin舔舔嘴唇，开口说：“Bertie，我想你。”


	3. Chapter 3

话一出口，Bertie脸色大变，他全身僵直，眼中有水光闪动，视线牢牢盯着Merlin，颤着声音问：“你说什么？”  
“Bertie，我想你。”  
Bertie不发一言，转身来到窗前，再次面对窗外。橡树林依然如故，在春光中迎风招展。  
Merlin站到Bertie身后，紧紧贴住对方身体。他不想制造煽情、震撼效果，这句话是舞会男人留下的唯一线索，Merlin想确认一下。  
“我是他，对吧？” Merlin问。  
其实答案很明显，Bertie的反应是最有利证明，除了舞会男人外，他是唯一当事人。  
Bertie没说话，反手揽住Merlin腰部。  
“仅仅一面，连个吻都没能完成。Bertie，这么多年，你为何对他念念不忘？” Merlin的唇在对方耳廓处轻轻滑动，两人既像在低语，又像在亲昵。  
“舞会之前，我和他从未见过。Merlin，你先告诉我，他为何喜欢我？” Bertie回身抱住Merlin，把人带至角落，两人的脸颊贴到一起。  
“你性感漂亮，坚强勇敢，我喜欢你很久了。”两人耳鬓厮磨，Merlin慢慢讲着心里话。  
Bertie单手扣住Merlin的下巴，认真打量他的面容，“你的年龄一直让我困惑。按时间推演，你现在应该是位老者。” Bertie停顿了下，脸上现出思索表情，“你当时易容了？作为特工，角色扮演应该是基本技能。舞会时你在执行任务？”  
Merlin知道，他的特工身份过关了，所以后来Bertie才敞开心扉，讲了那么多过往。而他的穿越者身份，依然不被认可，Bertie正在替他自圆其说。其实，Merlin自己也不知道，究竟何时他又跨越时空一次。可一想到自己还能再回来，Merlin内心便极为雀跃。  
“我的演技如何？” Merlin问。  
“不算什么。我曾见过舞台上的妙龄少女，假扮成垂垂老妇，惟妙惟肖。” Bertie故意说。  
“如果我说，舞会时的我比现在大，你一定不信。”  
“你的科幻小说？听上去很有趣。跟我讲讲，一个人逆生长的原因。”  
他们在墙角站了很久，相拥在一处，慢慢亲吻，低声交流，直至老管家推门而入，紧密贴在一起的身体才短暂分开。  
管家在Bertie耳边低声汇报搜查进展，Bertie点头。老人戒备警觉的目光在Merlin身上打了好几个转。  
管家离开后，Merlin说：“他不喜欢我，看上去他恨不得把我塞进馅饼，送入烤箱。”  
“我从小就喜欢这处别墅，每年都来住上一段时间，管家始终对我照顾有加。他不过是太小心。” Bertie慢慢地说。他坐到Merlin身边，拿起飞机模型，继续组装。  
“有什么发现？” Merlin问。  
“年轻人的个人用品，仍在客房内，未见缺少。浴室外一张木椅上，发现他的衣物，整齐叠放，包括内衣裤。”  
“就是说他当时脱光衣服，准备进浴室见你，然后就不知去向。”  
“看上去是。”Bertie从衣兜里摸出银质烟盒，取出香烟，点着后深深吸一口。“我知道魔术不过是障眼法。Merlin，你怎么进来的？走门，窗，还是烟囱？”  
“我跟你说过的都是实情。我在自家浴室洗澡，瞬间就掉进你的浴室。你瞧，我没疯。唯一合理解释就是有人在做时空实验。” Merlin示意他也要香烟，对方把刚吸了一口的烟卷递到他嘴边，Merlin张嘴接住。  
Bertie扭头看着Merlin，表情困惑，“我无法接受时空穿梭这事。我知道有两门新兴物理，连大多数物理学家都不明白。我还知道物理学家造出超级炸弹，威力骇人。物理艰深，物理学家总有惊人发明，但时空穿梭机，我曾跟物理权威聊过，他说二百年内没可能。”  
Bertie取过Merlin嘴里香烟，弹弹烟灰，慢慢吸了一口。银盒里摆满烟卷，可他似乎很喜欢两人轮流抽一支烟的状态。  
“我的物理知识偏重于实用，对于时空穿梭，我觉得它更像是魔法。” Merlin停顿了下，问：“失踪的年轻人，你很担心他？”  
“我希望他没事。” Bertie自责地说。  
“进行搜索的都是专业人士，如果调查到最后，我成了唯一线索，那个年轻人一定没事。” Merlin仍倾向于时空实验的假设，也许无辜受害者不止他一人。毫无线索，凭空消失，即便在七十年后，也会无根据猜测此人或许进了时间隧道，更何况眼下有他这个穿越成功者的实例摆在眼前。  
Merlin突然想起某种可能性，说：“Bertie，如果我突然消失，不要惊慌，相信我，我还会回来。”假面舞会的发现，给了Merlin底气。其实，穿越之初，他就下定决心，回去后要千方百计把实验者挖出来。就目前线索来看，未来的他似乎做成了此事。  
“像你在浴室突然出现那样？我以为魔术师，可以控制自己的魔术。” Bertie转头看他。  
“暂时还不能。别担心，不会有事。” Merlin看着对方困惑矛盾的表情，继续说：“接受时空穿梭，我身上发生的事还能理得清；如果否定它，你会处处碰壁。”  
Bertie点头，迟疑地说：“我试试。”  
Merlin凑上前吻吻对方的唇，他觉得双手被禁锢在身后很碍事，开口问：“管家准备铐我多久？”  
“手抽筋了？”Bertie摁灭香烟，帮他按摩手指。“管家不会阻止你离开，如果想留下，在解除嫌疑之前，他坚持这样。”  
Merlin捏住Bertie的手指，进而把整只手包进掌心里，叹气道：“国王近在眼前，却只能看，不能摸，管家一定成心的。”  
Bertie笑了，站起身按铃，老管家很快出现。Bertie让他打开手铐，管家点头，迅速执行命令，转身出门去拿手铐钥匙。Merlin奇怪地看看Bertie，他以为要啰嗦很久。Bertie满脸了然地继续摆弄飞机模型。很快，手铐打开，Merlin双手获得自由，管家和几个壮汉又一次环绕在两人周围。  
被几双眼睛时刻不停地盯着，Bertie显然早就适应这种状态，他丝毫不受干扰，自在地做自己的事情。而Merlin很快败下阵来，这不是出任务，没必要玩心理战，他只想和Bertie安静地独处。Merlin主动要求把自己铐起来，他似乎看到一丝笑意在管家眼中瞬间闪过。这只老狐狸，Merlin恨恨咬牙。  
无关人员终于撤离，Merlin松了口气。Bertie说你应该多放松一段时间。  
Merlin无所谓地说，入职训练时，我曾被连铐三天，每天上下午各有十分钟放风时间，用来吃饭和解决排泄问题。  
Bertie抬手抱住他。

整个白天，两人都待在起居室里打发时间。除了吃饭和去卫生间方便外，Merlin双手始终被铐在身后，这是他主动要求的。  
Bertie完成了双翼飞机模型，而Merlin打听到假面舞会的相关细节，尤其是时间和地点，一旦条件成熟，他得保证自己能在正确时间、正确地点出现。

入夜时分，对年轻人的搜索告一段落。别墅里所有正规和非正规出口均被排查一遍，未发现年轻人经过的痕迹。外围调查同时进行，失踪者常去的学校、俱乐部、健身场所都派了专人前往，一无所获。专业人士分析，失踪者仍在别墅内，接下来要做的，如Bertie所言，把整个别墅翻个底朝天。这一切，都要留待第二天进行。  
Merlin还知道，这些人对他的出现方式也做了调查，排除了所有可能性。没有任何线索能够表明Merlin是如何进入别墅的。Bertie费解地揉揉脸，说我需要Sherlock Holmes。  
Merlin说，据我所知，侦探小说中如果加入魔幻，或是超越年代的科技，形同作弊。  
Bertie叹气，说没错。  
Merlin安慰说，对于年轻人的失踪，没有线索就是最好结果。也许他和我一样，正在跟某个帅哥调情做爱。Bertie点头，说但愿如此。

头天晚上的卧室，由于是事发现场，需要维持原状，两人入住了另外一间。新卧室同样的开阔舒适，气派豪华，显眼位置摆放着一张古董四柱床。Merlin绕床转了几圈，疑惑地说：“看雕纹大致能猜出年代，但床柱非常不规范，要比普通床柱粗几分。估计不是当年的流行款吧，床的原主人是谁？”  
Bertie随意地说：“无法考证。床柱设计，应该是床主人刻意为之。百年前的古物，远没有昨晚的床舒适。”  
Bertie说完出门跟管家交涉手铐钥匙，再进门时，手里抱着个圆桶状的藤编篮子，内衬色彩明快的方格棉布。Merlin认为老管家绝不会轻易放过他，篮子中的东西一定与自己有关。果然，揭开上方罩布，Merlin看到更多手铐，几捆麻绳，甚至还有一副锈迹斑斑的脚铐。他拿出脚铐认真打量，质疑道：“这种老古董，锁上之后还能再打开吗？”  
Bertie无奈地说：“不过是口头承诺，拿进屋，让管家放心，不会真的挂在你身上。”  
Merlin丢下束具抬手抱住Bertie，他等这一刻等了一整天，时间过得太慢，让他觉得有几个世纪那么久。获得自由的手终于可以恣意拥抱和抚摸，他满意得直叹气，耳边响起Bertie的轻笑声。  
Merlin抱着怀里的身体缓慢挪动脚步，两人似在相拥共舞。  
“如果我把这些束具都挂到你身上，管家知道后，会不会哭肿眼？” Merlin突发奇想。白天的时候，他对管家非常有意见，有某个瞬间，Merlin脑中甚至冒出动手的念头，把管家和壮汉们强行赶出起居室，免得他们碍眼。可一想到Bertie对管家颇为敬重，Merlin就迅速打消这个念头，他不想Bertie为难，唯一选择就是忍气吞声。Merlin对此毫无怨言，认为一切都是值得的。可内心深处，仍忍不住要设计一下管家的囧态——因作茧自缚而哭天抢地。Merlin承认想象中的画面很过瘾。  
“他会。”Bertie肯定地回答道。“小时候，我在橡树林磕破膝盖，管家红着眼替我包扎，我觉得他比我还疼。自那以后，我一直在他面前小心翼翼，唯恐弄伤自己。”  
Bertie的声音低沉舒缓，两人脸颊相贴，在缺少音乐伴奏下，默契地迈动他们自己专属的舞步。  
“他是好人。” Merlin说。  
“是的。他不适合做管家，感情外露，既固执又耿直。有一年，哥哥和我一起来度假，因小事起了争执，他模仿口吃攻击嘲弄，我又羞又恼，急得一句话都讲不出。管家刚好在场，他说，真正高贵的人，应该胸怀宽广，能够善待别人。这句话让管家差点被辞退。”  
Merlin抱紧怀里身体，说：“我猜，他一定是在你们兄弟之间做了比较，认为哥哥不如弟弟，所以才激怒前者。” Merlin瞬间和老管家站到一起，“管家说得没错。”  
对于这个猜测，Bertie没做任何回应，他说：“我一直把管家当朋友和家人看待，不愿看他伤心。”  
“我明白。”原本Merlin的话也只是说说，并没准备真的那么干。  
“篮子里的东西，如果你想用在我身上，我不介意。只是，别让管家看到。” Bertie慢慢地说。  
轻描淡写的一句话令Merlin敏感迅速抬头，他双手下滑至对方臀部，缓慢揉捏着，说：“陛下，你在诱惑我？”  
“没，我只是在讲述可能性。”  
“把可能性转变为现实，怎么样？”  
“随便你。”  
被语言激起的情欲瞬间冲昏Merlin的头脑，他以最快速度剥光对方上衣，把人带至床边，背靠床柱而立，双手拉至身后，绕过床柱，Merlin用一只手牢牢握住对方手腕。  
“昨晚的禁锢只是做样子，今天会动真格的。陛下，你如果反悔，现在还来得及。”游戏开始前，Merlin又一次探询对方意见。  
“只要最后能令国王满意，我会赦免你的冒犯。” Bertie淡淡地说。  
Merlin的欲望再一次被撩拨得怒涨，他用空出的手拎起藤蓝，放到床上，从中挑出个易开锁的手铐，戴到Bertie手腕上。配套的手铐钥匙用细绳拴住，系在对方左手腕处。Merlin引导国王右手摸到钥匙，然后双手配合，自行打开手铐。重复两次后，Bertie已熟练了整个过程，几分钟内，他完全可以自己摸索着脱困。Merlin松了口气，绕到国王面前。  
“突然消失？”Bertie显然识破这番举动的含义，平静地问。  
“有可能。”Merlin掌心轻抚对方脸颊，“事发突然，来时未做任何协商。我保证下次不会。” Merlin发誓一定会有下次，他会为此拼劲全力。  
“我会等着小学徒变成魔法师。”  
“不会让你等太久。” Merlin边说边吻上Bertie的唇，手隔着布料揉搓对方下体。  
Bertie紧贴床柱而站，双手背在身后，与床柱铐在一起，整个人被禁锢在Merlin和床柱之间，动都不能动。在Merlin唇舌和双手的挑逗撩拨下，他的呼吸渐渐急促起来。  
“规矩和昨晚相同，我会封住你的嘴，但这次，是玩真的。”在进行下一步骤之前，Merlin提醒对方。  
“你喜欢控制别人？” Bertie说。  
“陛下为何允许我控制？” Merlin反问。  
“不过是换种上床方式，没什么大不了的。” Bertie轻松地说。  
“你不怕我借此机会伤害你？我们只见过一面，你为何相信我？” Merlin仍有些好奇。  
“不知道，很难讲清。虽然只见过一面，可我觉得从小到大，你一直都在我身边，我始终喜欢你，像了解自己一样了解你，却又对你的生活经历一无所知。这很奇怪。” Bertie用探究目光打量Merlin，似乎在努力搜寻自己的记忆。  
Merlin认为这番话应该他讲才对。眼前这人的传记和音像资料，贯穿他的过去。打从记事起，Merlin就喜欢这位国王。  
“Bertie，我喜欢你很久了。” Merlin用指腹轻蹭对方嘴唇，Bertie张嘴含住，柔韧的唇紧紧包裹住手指，湿软的舌尖慢慢舔弄。极度诱惑让Merlin整个人都要炸了，他屏住呼吸，目不转睛地盯视着含住手指的双唇，喃喃自语，“Bertie，你真漂亮。”  
Merlin抽出手指，用力吻过去。两唇相抵，Merlin的舌霸道蛮横地侵入对方嘴里，攻城略地，所经之处无不打上自己的标识。  
令人窒息的长吻之后，两人都有些气喘。Merlin说：“Bertie，你是我的。”  
“你对我拥有绝对权力？国王不能呼救，无法反对？” Bertie模仿Merlin的语气说。  
“我不会让国王失望的。” Merlin用对方的话回敬。说着，他捏住Bertie下巴，把一块干净方巾塞进嘴里。Bertie垂下眼，并没反对。  
一条洁净长毛巾绞成粗绳状，横过Bertie双唇之间，挡在方巾外面。Bertie张嘴咬住它。毛巾绕过脸颊，与身后床柱绑到一起。昨晚的塞口只是做做样子，Bertie随时可以顶出嘴里毛巾。而这次，却是实打实的捆绑。Merlin时刻留意对方反应，发现任何异常，他都会马上解除这个行为。  
Bertie头部与粗而牢固的床柱固定在一起，他只能维持目视前方的站姿。Merlin与之贴面而立，手探入下身衣料内，握住对方火热的坚挺，摩擦撸动。Bertie闭上眼，呼吸渐渐粗重紊乱。  
“陛下，接下来我会剥掉你的裤子，捆住双脚，挑逗折磨你到哭着求饶。然后把你丢上床，狠狠进入。你还有最后一次反对机会，虽然无法说话，但我能读懂你的眼神。”  
Bertie紧咬嘴里毛巾，合着眼，拒绝展示自己的眼神。  
Merlin吻了吻诱人的双唇，跪下身，解开Bertie的裤扣，把西裤和内裤一起脱下来，之后是鞋和袜子。Merlin并拢对方修长的双腿，取过绳子在脚踝处绕了几圈，与床脚连接到一起，收紧系好。Merlin动作利落，整个脱衣捆绑过程一气呵成。  
Merlin跪在Bertie身前，抬头欣赏自己的作品——国王嘴被严密封堵，全身赤裸，从上到下完全和床柱禁锢在一起，没有丝毫活动余地。强烈的视觉刺激让Merlin体温上升，心跳加快，体内血液几乎全部涌入下身。  
战争伊始，Bertie获得普遍承认，追随者众多。那些拥护者们，若知道国王在卧室被如此对待，会不会又惊又怒，纷纷晕倒在地？别墅里某人一定会，Merlin认为决不能让老管家察觉到这一幕。  
表面上看，国王身上的捆绑异常牢固，其实全是活结，两位当事人对此心知肚明。第一道活结在Bertie左手腕处，手铐钥匙被系在这里，它是Bertie自我脱困的起点。为了防止钥匙脱手滑落，Merlin用两根细绳做了双重保险。只要给Bertie时间，他完全可以从手铐开始，慢慢解开身上所有捆缚。Merlin替对方预估的时间是四分钟，也就是说Bertie在五分钟内能够解除身上所有束缚，恢复自由。Bertie被反铐在床柱后的双手紧攥，很显然，他没打算实施这个过程。  
Merlin俯身开始亲吻对方膝盖，唇转而向上，滑过腿部，来到胯间，在囊袋处徘徊，不断舔舐吮吻，头顶上方传来闷闷的呻吟声。  
Merlin的唇舌由下到上反复巡视粗大坚挺，在硕大顶端打转摩擦，之后收拢嘴唇，紧裹柱状体，粗大敏感一点点挤入嘴里。敏感在唇舌挑逗刺激下进一步胀大。Bertie身体轻颤，呻吟声连绵成片。  
Merlin开始运动头部，让嘴里的敏感处于不断进出状态。双唇对柱状体的反复摩擦，口腔内壁对敏感顶端的频繁碰触研磨，灵活的舌在有限空间内对侵入物的舔弄纠缠，Bertie的呻吟声渐渐高亢短促，他身体紧绷，面色潮红，几近巅峰。室内温度迅速升高至燃点。  
Merlin突然中止所有动作，青筋暴凸的狰狞巨物从他嘴里退了出来。Merlin起身站到国王面前，对方眼中的渴望几乎击穿了他。Merlin强抑冲动，轻拍Bertie脸颊，说宝贝，还不到时候。  
Bertie无奈合上眼，急需释放的敏感无助地晾在空气中。  
Merlin进了浴室，凉水冲脸，缓解欲望。之后又在Bertie眼皮底下做了几组俯卧撑。这根本没用。他和Bertie一样，也处于欲望的煎熬中。事实上，他的身体甚至比Bertie还难受。国王赤身裸体，被反绑在床柱上，如此被动无助令Merlin的情欲高涨至极限，有几次他的手已按到自己胯间，在国王面前自慰的想法不时从脑海中冒出。最终Merlin勉强控制住身体的饥渴，他要和Bertie一起，把最愉悦部分留到最后。  
毫无活动余地的Bertie无法替自己的身体做任何事情，他只能紧闭双眼，努力调匀呼吸，尝试冷却欲望。就在Bertie即将成功时，Merlin的唇舌又一次凑了过来，这次还加入掌心的辅助，挑逗刺激更高效更彻底。Bertie身体在短时间内被迅速推上顶峰，身下敏感紫红肿胀至极限尺寸，铃口处挂着几滴透明液体。再加一把劲就可以彻底释放，Merlin无视这个需求，再次把Bertie独自留在高处，然后任其在绝望中失落下滑。  
Bertie微弱摇头，希望Merlin能改变主意。  
Merlin附在他耳边小声说：“陛下，我打算一直重复这个过程。如果你想和我玩游戏，就做好整晚不能高潮的准备。如果拒绝，你可以自己开锁，然后把我赶出去，我绝不阻拦。”  
Bertie怒视他，Merlin能读出眼神的含义：我他妈的既不想玩你这该死的游戏，也不想自己开锁。  
国王的脾气来得快，去得也快。果然，Bertie很快闭眼，再不肯睁开。  
Merlin的心软得一塌糊涂，勉强才能维持冷硬的外表。  
第三次，Merlin把国王从床柱解下来，抱放到床上。双手仍反铐，嘴依然被封堵，脚踝被麻绳捆绑。Bertie侧卧，双腿被迫屈起至于身前，臀部成了最突出部分，Merlin为他的后穴做润滑。Merlin说：“别高兴太早，规矩不变，只不过换种玩法。”  
Bertie紧闭双眼，不愿迎合这个游戏，可身体却背叛了他。Merlin手指挤入后穴，抵在敏感区域，按揉顶撞，打转研磨。另一只手握住Bertie的坚挺，抚摸揉搓，摩擦撸动。在前后两处夹击下，Bertie快感迭起，迅速累积至临界点。最后一瞬，Merlin果断收手。Bertie试图扭动身体来完成最后阶段，被Merlin一把摁住。Bertie绝望转头，脸埋入枕头里。  
时刻留意对方反应的Merlin察觉到异常，他小心捧起Bertie的脸，眼部一片湿迹。Merlin自责到心悸。之前的话，听上去语气坚决，不过是为了渲染效果，说说而已。他没想让Bertie真哭，求饶什么的不过是噱头，一切仅仅是滚床单的把戏——累积欲望，延长射精时间，加剧最终快感。  
Merlin麻利地解开对方脚踝处麻绳，取出塞口毛巾，把人抱在怀里，柔声说：“Bertie，我很抱歉。”  
Bertie看他，眼中仍有水花在闪动。  
“你准备折磨我一晚？” Bertie问。  
“没。”Merlin懊悔坦白。  
“你想听我求你？”  
Merlin一迭声否定。  
“如果我说，求你，让我射。你肯满足我吗？” Bertie继续问。  
“你不说，我也会。” Merlin抱紧对方，两人脸颊贴到一起。  
“Merlin，求你，我想要。” Bertie慢慢地说。  
Merlin闭上眼，这句话所激起的酥麻感从小腹蹿出，如电流般袭向全身。他就着相拥姿势放倒Bertie身体，粗大敏感对准松软的穴口，挺身而入。被充分润滑过的后穴毫无阻碍地接纳了他。这是一场酝酿已久的盛宴，两人的身体因期待而颤栗。最紧密的结合，最激情的碰撞，极致快感让人目眩神迷，销魂蚀骨。

事后的清理依然由Merlin负责。Bertie双手获得自由后，他把Merlin扯倒在身边，摁着人吻了很久。  
入睡前，Bertie用手铐把自己左手和Merlin右手固定在一处。Merlin明白他的意思，并没点破。整个晚上，Merlin偷偷变换了好几次姿势，但他始终把Bertie抱在怀里。


End file.
